Halo Achieve: Beefy Reality
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Nobility 6 goes to a legion base to meet his new team and overhears Netherlands recount his story about resisting arrest from the police fire brigde. Carter looks at images of the netherlands on google maps and is called a dutch by netherlands. 6 learns there names, Ji, Amir, Emir, kay, kate, george. Carter tells 6 that oni inspectors don't want his body parts.


Several views of a glass of Reach are shown, first the entire planet, then a low-range close-up shot, and finally from the ground, facing the towering peaks. Its tip is divided into two parts by glass. The crashed UNSC frigate can be seen on a hill on the right. The camera moves down to reveal a severely damaged helmet located in the smoking area.

The screen fades to white.

H.

Before pulling, cut into the first person view of SPARTAN-B312 and stare at the sun visor of the same helmet.

Zoom into the Warthog SPARTAN-B312 on the surface of Reach and enter the UNSC outpost. Two UH-144 Falcons flew above the warthog. The text displayed in the lower right corner of the screen:

Planet arrives

July 24, 2552, 07:28 hours

The Falcons are in the camp and the warthogs stop. Noble Six left the warthog and went to the building.

Colonel Urban HollandCOM: "The contact with the Visegrad relay failed last night. All signals were completed within 260 hours."

Jun-A266, sitting outside Falcon's cabin, watching the Noble Six pass, while placing the sight into the sniper rifle magazine.

NetherlandsCOM: "I responded to the police fire brigade and was later declared MIA."

The Carter-A259 is shown from the back, watching the holographic computer screen, showing portraits and other information from the Netherlands.

Carter-A259: "Now you sent us."

NetherlandsCOM: "The Naval Intelligence Agency believes that deploying the Spartan team is a serious misallocation of valuable resources. I disagree."

Noble Six walked to the door and stared at Emile-A239 to grind his kukri to his shoulder, trying to enter, and then stopped by Catherine-B320.

Katherine-B320: "Commander."

Carter and Jorge-052 turned to look at the No. 6 Noble.

Jorge: "That is our new number six."

The nobility marched six steps.

Emile-A239: "Ji, do you read his/her file?"

Catherine-B320: "Only those parts that are not covered by black ink."

Carter turned back to the screen.

Carter-A259: "Anyone asks for responsibility, sir?"

NetherlandsCOM: "ONI thinks this may be a local uprising. Five months ago, they did a similar job on Harmony. They took a relay to take out our eyes and ears and then stole two from the dry dock. Freighter. It is impossible for Reach to be too important. I hope that the relay will be back online, Noble One."

Carter-A259: "Mr. Think about it."

Netherlands: "Then I will see you on the other side. Dutch."

Jorge and Amir stood up. Carter grabbed his helmet from the table and turned to face Noble Six.

Carter-A259: "Lieutenant."

Noble Six: "Commander. Sir."

Jorge and the Emir began to move out. Kay joined them at the door.

Carter-A259: "I am Carter, the leader of the Noble Team. It's Kat, Noble Two, Emile and Jorge, four and five. You ride with me, Noble Six."

Cut off the Spartans who left the building, with the No. 6 next to Carter, Kate, Emir (he used a scabbard), and George in front of them side by side to the Falcon.

Carter-A259: "I won't lie to you, Lieutenant. You step on some shoes, and other players would rather leave a vacancy."

The Spartans arrived at the Falcons, the other three entered a screen, and Noble Six and Carter entered the one that Jun was already waiting for.

Carter-A259: "I, I am very happy to let Noble recover. There is only one thing. I have seen your documents. Even the ONI inspectors do not want my part. I am very happy to have your skills, but we are A team. The thing of the lonely wolf stays behind. Clear?"

Carter sent a signal to let the other falcons airborne.

Noble Six: "Understood, sir."

Jun-A266: "Welcome to Reach."

The falcon took off and began to move to the distant mountains.

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
